


A... Puppy?

by writingsfromafangirl



Series: Domestic [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: You come home to find your fiancé brought home a new addition to the family...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Domestic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651699
Kudos: 41





	A... Puppy?

You fumbled for your apartment key, insanely anxious to just get your ass to the couch and your feet on the coffee table. You craved nothing more than doing absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. 

Your entire day had been grueling from demanding paper work to your boss being on your tail about everything and all your brain wanted was to shut off for the day while you cuddled up with your fiancé. 

Your day hadn’t started off to a good start simply because you had to go into work while Bucky had a rare day off. You had requested the day off in preparation to spend the entire day, totally uninterrupted, with Bucky, but your boss had other ideas for you. The only silver lining was that you got to leave early for the day so, needless to say, you were desperate to get in the apartment.

You finally got the door unlocked and stepped into the kitchen area. Just as you were putting your belongings on the counter, something unmistakably tan dashed right past you. You looked at the kitchen in absolute confusion when it happened again, but this time you also noticed the sound of clicking accompanying it. It was like nails…tapping the floor? Your eyebrows furrowed in the realization of the bizarre sound and the even more bizarre brown blob racing around you. 

You turned back to your bag when you heard Bucky walking his way into the kitchen. Before you could ask what was going on, he spoke up.

"Ah! There you are!"

"Yeah, you knew I had to work-," You started to say as you turned to face him but your words died off when you realized he wasn’t talking to you. He was talking the puppy cradled in his arms. The puppy was a really tiny one, a Dachshund you assumed, sporting rich brown fur. His ears were way too big for him and looked a bit silly just flopping as he kept turning his head, taking in his surroundings. Bucky held the puppy so delicately, even staring with some amazement at the adorable creature.

"Bucky, is that a puppy?" You finally asked, making your fiancé finally pull his attention away from the puppy to look at you. 

"Oh, babe, sorry," He chuckled. "Yeah this is Buddy."

Your look of confusion intensified. A… puppy?

"Where did you get a puppy?" You asked as you took a step closer to the cuddled up pair. Buddy was now looking at Bucky with puppy dog eyes on full display. You watched as Bucky’s eyes grew softer — if that was even possible — and started to scratch the dogs floppy ears. 

"Well," Bucky began. "I went to grab some lunch and there was just a box of them outside a pet shop. So, I took a peak and found this little guy. He was jumping and running all over his brothers and sisters in the box. Just kinda… hooked me, I guess."

Your fiancé finally looked back to you after his explanation. There was now a glimmer of pride mixing with the love in his eyes. The happiness radiating off him was enough to make you feel slightly less annoyed about the fact he adopted a puppy without consulting you first.

"So, he’s ours now?" You asked.

Bucky placed the puppy on the ground and watched it scramble off to the living room. You had to admit — the ears were hilarious,

"I know, I know, I should’ve talked to you first," Bucky said. "But — there wasn’t any time."

You chuckled, crossing your arms. "There was no time?"

"He stole my heart too quick," Bucky shrugged. "My hands were working faster than my brain."

You shook your head and gave him a playful eye roll. It was always nice to see your fiancé turn so soft, so gentle, towards the most random things. Plants, animals… anything and everything felt his gentleness whenever needed.

"Alright," You gave in, not feeling like starting an argument over this. It was just a puppy. A third member of the family would be a nice though, you figured. "Do we at least have supplies for him?"

"Of course!" Bucky motioned you to follow him to the pantry. Upon opening it, you found three fresh bags of dog food. Next to the pantry was the food and water bowl, both clean and filled. 

"A leash?" You asked. Bucky simply pointed to the wall on the other side of the pantry. There was a couple of hooks completed with various colored leashes. "Oh, he has a whole wardrobe of leashes."

"He has a regular wardrobe, too," Bucky said and proceeded to pull out a pet shop bag filled with shirts, bowties, and collars. "Just haven’t found a good space for his own closet."

You stared at him, wide-eyed and stunned. The puppy was someday gonna have more clothes than you, and you could sense it. But, despite that, you were very impressed with the effort Bucky was putting into this.

"What about toys?" You finally asked, pulling yourself out of your daze.

Bucky smirked and grabbed your hand, leading you into the living area. Buddy was in the middle of the room chewing on a rubber bone, completely enthralled in it. Beside him was a storage bin full of all sorts of dog toys — from squeaky ones to chewing toys. 

"Holy crap," You gasped. "You thought of everything."

Bucky started a blush a bit, but just gave you a shrug and looked back at the puppy. 

"Well, I love him." You finally broke the silence and declared. 

"Good," Bucky sighed. "Because he’s sleeping in our bed."

Your head whipped to fave your fiancé. "What? You steal the covers enough as it is! Now I gotta share them with a puppy?"

"Sorry, babe," He laughed and joined Buddy on the floor. "I can’t leave this precious thing alone on some dog bed!"

You wanted to make some bitter comment back, but when you faced the pair, the sight of Buddy using a couple of Bucky’s metal fingers as chew toys gave you quite the laugh. The puppy was already starting to melt your heart. Well, guess it was gonna have to work, you thought.


End file.
